Hummingbird
by Keither Serenity
Summary: She was his savior, his guardian angel....but is that enough to tame the beast?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own the lyrics nor the characters in this story. This is a Remus/Ginny fic. If you do not like this pairing please do not read on. Ginny is of consenting age and no longer a student, while Remus is no longer a Professor.

Day posesses no key here  
where moon sheds the cold twilight  
This moment is eternity

Land of beauty,  
cold and cruel  
Fjeld chants echoing,  
reflecting the melancholy...

Trust the wind  
Trust the fires  
Call for the hermit of the night

Land of raven and bear  
Land of eagle and wolverine  
Dismal are the mirrors of a wolf

©Nightwish "Nemo" Lyrics

Remus woke and drew his head and moaned as his vision blurred and a sharp pain went through his skull. He gingerly touched the back of his head and winced at the large knot he found there. What did I get into last night?

He took a deep breath and lifted himself up against a near wall and looked at his surroundings. He frowned. Well I'm still in my room, the wards look secure… and then he gasped in shock. On the ottoman in front of him he could see a sleeping figure, the only feature visible was the long locks of red hair peeking out from the covers.

Oh dear Merlin, please don't say I hurt her.

Last night had been the end of the full moon and Ginny Weasely had been put in charge of his keep that night. He was on a new potion now that Severus had died in the final battle. Draco was as good, or even bested his former Potion's Master, but he had been tinkering with the potion to try and keep Remus from changing form altogether. He pushed himself off the wall and limped towards Ginny's prone figure. He gingerly lifted the blanket and sighed with relief as he watched the rise and fall of her chest.

Thank the heavens. She's okay.

As he looked upon her, he had the sudden urge to brush his fingers against her cheek and move the fallen strand of hair that moved slightly with each breath she took. His eyes widened and he took a step back, internally berating himself for such thoughts.

She's your former student. Molly and Arthur's youngest child. She is to young for you old man.

The beast inside of him growled otherwise, but being the end of the full moon it didn't have as much control of him and he was able to easily push its force back. No matter how much Ginerva Weasely had grown in these past five years, he would keep his distance. Their friendship they had developed meant way to much to him for him to do something stupid and break that trust.

FLASHBACK

"**Tonks! Watch out! No!" Remus yelled and he ran top speed towards the now falling victim. Checking for her pulse he found that she was indeed…dead. He raised his head back and howled in pain and then rounded on the Death Eaters moving forward. Using all of the strength he had left he cast a very powerful curse that enveloped the six people in front of him and watched as they dropped to the ground withering in screams. He could hear voices in the distance calling his name, but he could only turn and look back at his fallen comrade, his lover, his mate. Dropping to his knees he placed her head in his lap and cried. **

"**Remus! Behind you! Avada Kedavra!" Ginny screamed and a purple beam protruded from her wand. Remus looked behind him to see Pansy Parkinson fall. He turned back as Ginny approached him and gave a low growl. She didn't step back, she tentatively reached out and touched his shoulder. They stayed that way until she saw Dumbledore's phoenix sign in the sky. "Remus, the others are coming back…..we….we…won." She pointed to the sky and Remus stood silently, picking up Tonks body and turned towards Ginny. "Thank you." And with that he ventured back towards the castle without another word.**

END FLASHBACK

He remembered how it had taken two years of her coaxing to get him to come out of hiding. No matter what charms he put on his person or his surroundings, she always seemed to find him. She was his guardian angel. She broke him out of his oppression and tried to mend him whole again. After she graduated, she talked him into coming back to London. They lived relatively close, just a block apart. Much to Molly's dismay, Ginny didn't continue on to University, or get married like proper young ladies should do. No, she had broke it off with Dean Thomas, who she had found cheating on her with Parvati Patil and she didn't bother giving Harry a second glance after he announced to them that he was homosexual and was in love with Draco Malfoy. He wondered if he had kept her from other men. She rarely had a date and even when she did, she was home by nine and flooing him to see how he was doing. He wouldn't get his hopes up though. No, they were just friends. She was much to young and whole to want someone old and broken like himself.

He sighed and decided it was time to rouse her awake. He reached out and gently rocked her shoulder. "Ginny….darling….its morning, time to wake up."

"Mhmmpphh…Remus?" Her eyes snapped open and she shot up quickly. "Are you okay? How do you feel? Do you remember anything?"

Remus held his hands up for her in a mock stopping motion. " Whoa wait a minute, one question at a time. I'm okay, a bit tired and not to mention the feeling of being flung around by a Hippogriff, but fine. What happened last night?"

Ginny blushed and looked a bit sheepish as she settled down. "Er…well…you…you sort of passed out."

Remus thought hard at last nights events and groaned as the memory came flooding back to him. "Oh I'm so sorry Ginny. I…I didn't mean to walk in on you like that. My potion was there and I felt the change coming….wait a minute…the potion! If I passed out…I…I didn't take it!"

He started to check her up and down while she giggled and swatted at him. "I'm fine! Really Remus! And I poured the potion down your throat after you tumbled backwards knocking yourself out on the table." She sniggered and laughed even harder at the look of embarrassment he wielded. "Really, I'm flattered Remus, I knew I didn't look that bad, but having a fainting spell over me."

Remus scowled, "Now your just picking fun at me!" He reached over and started to tickle her until she was gasping for breath and calling for him to stop. She was still grinning as she got up and kissed his cheek. "Come on now. Get a bath and let's get going. You know Draco is going to want to perform his tests to make sure everything went okay."

"Did they go okay? I mean…did I change?" Remus looked hopeful and then crestfallen when she started to shake her head. "I'm sorry Remus…but…" She looked at him with a big grin, "You didn't change at all! It was bloody brilliant! Sure you moaned a lot in your sleep, but other then that, I saw no change! Isn't it wonderful! It worked. It really worked!" Ginny was bouncing up and down by now, her dress robe falling open and Remus' cheeks colored as he turned his head away. "Um…Ginny…" Ginny stopped bouncing, "What? Oh…OH! Sorry…" She quickly tied her robe back again and then began pushing him through the door to the loo. "Now go on, get ready. I'll have breakfast waiting for you when you get out."

She closed the door and Remus leaned against it and sighed. Yes, I need a shower, a cold one.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

This is my first Remus/Ginny fic. I don't know how often I will be able to update. Know that your reviews are what keep me going and they are very welcomed! Sure, Book Six happened, Dumbledore really wasn't dead, Snape wasn't evil, and Draco turned good, still a little ferret, but nonetheless a good guy. Snape died during the final battle while saving Harry once again. All the Death Eaters have been found, and people are moving on with their lives. Other then the RL/GW, there is a bit of DM/HP and other minor couples along the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I Do Not Own it...

Chapter 2

"Alright left, now right, look at this, sniff this, hold that right there, no no, like this, ah okay. Alright your done, put your shirt back on." Draco stepped from the table and began sifting through his notes. "Well your body is still functioning properly, but your still a bit weak. I hope to correct that next month. And if that trial goes on correctly for the next 6 months you will be looking at a very rich man." Draco smiled and posed.

Ginny snorted, "You already are a very rich man Draco." She rolled her eyes and stood up from her seat. "Harry how can you be with someone who is so shallow?" She asked with mock seriousness.

Harry grinned and winked, "Because he gives the greatest head of course." Draco scowled and smacked Harry over the head with a manila folder. "Oy! Whatcha do that for? I'm only telling the truth!" He laughed and ducked another swipe hiding behind Ginny in the process. "Hey don't involve me in your weird foreplay!" She quickly scooted towards Remus leaving Harry to fend for himself. She laughed as Draco smacked him a few more times. "Oh Draco, more! You know it turns me on." Remus and Ginny blushed, mouths agap as Draco growled and pounced on Harry, toppling them over the nearby loveseat.

Ginny and Remus rushed over to make sure they were alright and both groaned upon seeing the two wizards beginning to undress one another in the heat of playful passion. "Oh ick. Remus my dear I'm going to be sick. This is fouling my innocent eyes." Ginny covered her eyes with her hand and groped for Remus' hand. "Lead me away from here please."

Remus chuckled, "It's not as if your truly that innocent, weren't you the one who was just telling me about that Clyde fellow last month and how he...mmmphhmm..." Ginny had her hand now over Remus' mouth. Draco looked over curiously, "Oh really, Clyde did you say? And what did this Clyde do?" He leered at Ginny and she blushed. "Um, nothing, never you mind, Remus and I were just leaving, weren't we Remus?" Ginny pulled Remus out of the room with lightning reflexes. Once far enough from the boys residence she let him have it. "I can't believe you almost told them that, I'm never telling you anything ever again, and a month ago? I haven't see Clyde in a year!" Ginny pouted and placed her arms across her chest.

"Oh come on, Ginny, I was only playing." Remus rubbed his hand lightly against the side of her face causing her to look up with confusion in her eyes. "Remus?" He was lost in their soft chocolate pools. He was leaning in closer, the smell of her vanilla scented shampoo wafting up at him licking at his nostrils. "Remus?" He slightly shook himself and pulled back. Clearing his throat and looking the other way, "Yes Ginny?"

Ginny looked thoughtfully at Remus and cocked her head to the side, after a moment she righted her self and shrugged, "Nothing. I think I'm ready for some dinner. How about you?" She started walking towards the Leaky Cauldron. He caught up to her and linked arms. "Our usual then?" She nodded and leaned to rest her head on his shoulder. She loved their moments like this. Walking arm in arm and just enjoying a quiet walk to muggle London. Once on their journies they had found a small Italian eatery just a few blocks down from the Leaky Cauldron and had been frequenting it ever since. It had live Italian music on the weekends and they had become friends with the owners.

"Your being quiet Gin, what's wrong?" Remus shook his shoulder a bit to jar her attention.

"What? Oh, nothing really. You know that last weekend when I went home for the usual family dinner? Well Mum asked, more I should say pried, into my life. She went on and on about babies, and how she knows a few _nice_ young men she can introduce me to. I know she means well, and I am ready to settle down, but, you know, I just don't think I can find anyone right."

Her saddened expression pulled on Remus' heart strings. "You'll find someone my dear. When the time is right. There's someone out there that cares for you more then life itself, just you wait and see."

Ginny nodded, "I know, until then, let's go eat pizza!" She looked over and grinned that beautiful grin that could shatter him to pieces and all he could do is shake his head in acknowledgement. "Come then, let's dine."

AUTHOR's NOTE's:

Again, not my kind of pairing, I was just doing this as a way to broaden my horizons so to speak. If you have ideas please let me know and I will send you my email.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Longing

Remus had reached Draco's six month trial period on the potion. He no longer changed each month with the moon. This led him to be happier with his life. He walked with a bounce in his step and a smile on his face. Harry had said he looked like a changed man and he sure felt like one! He was healthier and pain free. Well, almost pain free. After Ginny had confided in him that she was ready to settle down, she had gone on a few more dates and eventually started seeing Lee Jordan. The best friend of her twin brothers and a part time employee at their shop Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He also worked part time at the Wizard Wireless after his brief stint as a vigilante reporter on Potterwatch during the war. They had been dating for four months now and if anyone listened to Molly's reasoning, Lee would pop the question by the end of a year.

Remus missed Ginny. Now that she had Lee, she hadn't had time for him, and this was a change he didn't want to get use to. He missed his weekend dinner dates and her monthly stints by his bedside, her popping in at various moments of his day. Draco and Harry didn't know exactly what had gotten Remus in such a grumpy mood but they continuously tried to pester him into getting out more. So much that they had set him up on a blind date. Oh how that had gone bad. Remus grimaced just thinking of it. The poor woman was infatuated with werewolves...at least the study of them. She acted as if he was her personal specimen on display and not someone she was suppose to flirt and dine with. She had even brought a notebook on the date! He vowed never again to let them meddle in his affairs. He tried to busy himself with the Black Estate instead. Harry had appointed him long ago as his advisor in such matters and had figured Sirius would appreciate his best buds opinions. He redecorated Grimmauld Place and with Kreacher's help, removed the painting of Mrs. Black, much to her dismay as she shouted unlady-like profanities from the bottom of a deep trunk now stored in the attic.

He even went as a liasion to the werewolf clans to see about their interest in Draco's potions. He got various responses from such encounters but it wasn't an overly enjoyful experience. No, he wanted his Ginny back..._**HIS**_. Tomorrow he would be going over to the Burrow to see her. It was her birthday and Molly was going to throw the party of course. How could anyone ever say no to that woman when she wanted to do something for one of her children? Sighing he straightened up his desk a bit and then set off to Diagon Alley to buy her a gift.

The few times he got to spend with her these last months had gotten him the hint of what to get her. Every time they had pasted by Madame Mauves Musical Wonders he had watched her sigh in front of the display window at that music box. It had two characters, a man and a woman, who's crystal bodies danced and swayed in an endless waltz to a beautifully harrowing tune. The two would come together, dance, and then seem torn apart to leave each other as the clock in the background would strike midnight. Of course, most of the wizarding population, unless half-blood or muggleborn, didn't know this was taken from the children's story Cinderella. And Ginny would always keep walking, not even venturing inside for a look, just assuming it was to expensive for her to buy. Remus had even offered to buy it for her, but she had refused him. Well gifts for special occasions, such as someone's birthday, couldn't be denied, right?

He walked inside and had the shop keeper wrap it up and charge it to his account. He even went down the way to Madam Malkins' to buy himself a new pair of robes for the occasion. He even resisted the urge to buy brown one's as he always did and instead followed the attendant's advice and chose a gray instead. They made him look handsome she said and he smiled at the compliment. He apparated home and entertained the thoughts of tomorrow and the look on Ginny's face when she opened his gift. His dreams would be pleasant ones tonight.

AUTHOR NOTE:

I thank everyone for their reviews. And I know it has been long awaited....very long. I had lost my muse and gotten busy with real life. If you find this disturbing to read, then please don't bother reading it. Ginny is an adult, and even though Remus is an older man, please look at society today and notice the ever growing trend that we have with older men dating younger women and then get over yourselves. Not to mention that Severus/Hermione stories have a VAST fan base and Ginny is only a year younger than she. Thank You.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ginny yawned and stretched awake as she simutaneously blasted the alarm clock with her wand. Falling back to her pillow with a grunt she opened one eye to glance at the thankfully indistructible item. "Oh bugger, nine already? You would think it being MY birthday I could sleep in for once." She groaned as she rose from the bed and looked around the once clean room. "My, my, it looks like my clothes had a party in here."

"Eh Sweetheart? Can you be a little quieter? My head is still pounding from all the Firewhiskey from last night."

Ginny startled and jumped from the bed whirling her wand in the voices direction. Sighing at the sight of a half naked Lee on the floor next to the bed, she lowered her wand. "Oy! What are you doing down there?"

"I must have fallen off. I surely can't remember at the moment. Would you be a dear and get me a hangover potion from the bathroom?"

Ginny glared at him from above. "Now why should I do that?" She raised her voice at him. "I think I should just let you wallow in misery. Where were you last night? I waited up until two and you still didn't show. And when you did, you were pissed out of your mind and I had to levitate you up the stairs and into the guest room!"

Lee groaned and held his head with his hands. "Oooohhh Gin. Please don't scream. I guess I must have done a bit of sleep walking or something. I went out with some friends from the Wireless for dinner but then they suggested this muggle club they found and, well I can't remember much after that. I don't even remember getting here. Um, where is my shirt? My wand? "

"Hmph. That's the fourth time this week Lee! When are you going to grow up!" She stomped out of her room to the guest suite and located his things. She came back to her room to find Lee passed out again on the floor. "Arggghh!" She grabbed her wand back off the night stand, "Agumenti!".

"Aggghhhhh! Ginny! Damn you woman! For the love of Merlin what is your problem?"

"YOU! You are my problem! Get out! Get out and don't come back until you've learned some respect! Did you even remember that today was my birthday? Do you remember that you PROMISED me a romantic dinner last night? No! You say you don't remember anything! Well just get out!" Ginny was holding her wand out in front of her and Lee's nostrils were flaring, eye's wide with fear."

"Bat Bogey! Bat Bogey! Bat Bogey!" Ginny started hurling the curse at him as he raced down the hall and almost falling down the stairs. Ginny Weasley was not a force to be reckoned with when she was mad.

Ginny smirked as he slipped on the going out mat and waved her wand to slam and lock the door behind him. "Good riddance." She walked back towards her room and into the shower.

Remus was milling about the guests that were flitting in and out of the party tent outside the Burrow. Ginny still hadn't made her appearance, but it was always okay for the Birthday girl to make a late grand enterance. He had sniffed around and knew she was at least in residence. Probably held up in the house with Molly. He knew that Molly always fretted at these sorts of affairs. Always trying to make everything perfect. She was a great mother figure.

"If I could have your attention please!" Arthur's voice boomed out from the sonorus charm he had inacted on himself. "May I present to you my daughter, Ginerva Molly Weasley. Happy Birthday Ginny! Cheers!"

Remus could do nothing but hold his breath as he watched the vision before him as everyone toasted to the enterance of the Birthday Girl... nee... Woman. For he could no longer call her a girl in the dress that she had on. The magnificent ensamble fitted to her womanly curves and her hair was up in delicate curls framing her face. No, there was no girl here, and he couldn't remember why he couldn't see that before.

Just in Wizarding fashion, they formed a line to greet her individually and give her their presents. That way the rest of the night could be of food, dancing, and an occasional snogging couple getting randy in a dark corner. As Remus slowly approached her, he took in the smells around him. She smelt of some form of coffee... like vanilla and hazelnut. Remus furrowed his eyebrows. She didn't usually drink coffee, and so late in the afternoon at that, it was irregular. It was almost his turn. He frowned as he observed her. She was tired. She looked stressed. Her back was ridged and her eyes a bit red. He would have to pull her aside later. She did not look to be very happy. She put on a good show, but he knew her better than anyone.

"Oh Remus! Thank you for coming." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. Remus felt his face heating a bit. "Um hello Ginny dear. I... I hope you like it." He handed over the shiny red box. He had the lady at the store wrap it up, the paper seemed to twinkle.

Ginny let out a small gasp, " Oh Remus, you shouldn't have. Thank you so much. I'll cherish it always." Ginny's eyes were starting to water and he handed her a tissue he always kept on hand in his pocket. "I'm a right mess. Thank you."

"Maybe we can take a dance later? I haven't seen you in forever and I think we should catch up eh?"

"For you Remus? Always." She smiled at him and he bowed his head at her moving on and letting her take to the next guest. He glanced back to see her sneaking peeks at the music box every now and again. It made him feel warm inside knowing he had made her day a bit better.

**AN:**

**I really don't know if I want to continue this story. It was just on a whim that I did it, and I don't know where I am going with it. But if I do continue it will probably be a short story. I don't like a lot of conflict affecting my couples lol. **


End file.
